Germany and Italy
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: The band Hetalia was attacked by crazy fan girls, and to get them away the only chanse was to hide, and have sex...more about it in my newest fan fiction! xD  and no, it's not S. Italy/ Romano, it is Italy  pasta guy


**Min'na, I'm really sorry, the last yaoi I made really didn't made any sense, and the reason was it was an really old story (made it 8th grade) And I was kinda bored when I wrote it, so I'm really sorry, I'll try again, let's just jump to the yaoi...I don't own APH Hetalia!**

"Doitsu!Doitsu!, help me!" Italy was running away from crazy fans. Of course, what had he excepted, they had made the famous band, Hetalia.

"Italy, don't make them run over here!" Germany was surprised over how fast Italy was.

"Save me..." Italy grabbed Germany's arm, the fan girls was crazy about the Hetalia band, Japan had just woke up, when he heard the screams out side the door, "Here we go again..."

Italy was trying really hard not to release Germany's arm, if he did, he was going to get killed by killing fan girls. Germany knew that Italy had a low tolerance in running, and stopped behind a store. Italy just looked at the sweating hot man, "Doitsu, thank you!" Germany looked at Italy, with somewhat a blushing face. "Don't thank me yet..." Germany made Italy stand still, then he got his arms around Italy's legs and under his back.

Italy looked like a princess, and so Japan came running across the street with sushi everywhere on his body.

"What happened?" Italy asked with his silly but cute face.

"Fan girls happened!" Japan said pointing at a huge fan club. "Japan, you better run..." Germany yelled. "Why?" Japan asked, "They have cameras!" Germany said running away from there. "Wait, Germany..." Japan said running after them.

"Kyaaaaaaah, it's the Hetalia! Follow them!" Germany made fast swing and ended up on top of Italy. "Where did they go?" one of the fan girls yelled. "Ah, over there!" The girls ran off after someone they thought was Italy and Germany. It was Norway and Denmark, "Run..." Norway calmly said to Denmark. Denmark grabbed Norway's hand and started to run, Norway looked like a puppet who was dragged by a five year old.

"Doitsu, can you get of me?"Italy was embarrassed to think about doing perverted stuff in that situation, "Feliciano..."Germany looked as hot as ever and kissed Italy right on his lips. "Ludwig? Why?" Italy was red as a tomato. "You better know, not to call my name in this position.." Germany, made his knee going between Italy's legs. "ugh?" Germany's face was sweating a little, but Italy was watching him carefully and was a little delighted to see him like that.

"um? Doitsu, could we please walk inside?" Italy just suddenly wanted to go inside the apartment they had rented for the latest concert.

"why?" Germany asked, Germany moved his knee a little. That made Italy moan. "If you know why, why are you rubbing your knee against it?" Italy hided his face under his arms

"Feliciano?" Italy blushed when he heard his name."Don't call me that..." Italy blushed again, "why not, it's your name?" Germany made a evil smirk and kissed the boy, who had been turned on since Ludwig had keep rubbing his knee against his lower part.

"Stop it, Ludwig..." Italy moaned and blushed as Germany licked his neck. "You know you like it, so why bother stop?" Ludwig started touching Italy's butt with his warm and soft hands.

"ah...ah..." Italy didn't understand why he was moaning and heavily breathing but Ludwig liked it.

"I put some Love Potion in your pasta this afternoon...It was going to start having an effect..." Ludwig looked at his watch and then at Italy, "right now!" Italy's face was flushed and his breath was heavily sexy.

"It make you feel so horny you could die!" Ludwig said as perverted as he could.

"I-I don't believe you, that can't be true!" Italy was starting to sweat. "Let's make you unbearable to speak!"Germany undressed Italy to his underwear, he could see he was turned on.

"My, my...how did this happen?" Italy just starred at him, he was stunning off how perverted Germany could be, but he could be more perverted than him...maybe it will make him blush?

"Ludwig...ah...ah" Italy started with moaning, then he looked at Germany, "I really wanna do it...ah...ah!" Ludwig started blushing, exactly what Italy wanted. But then again, Ludwig was a huge pervert.

"Nghaaaaa...what are you doing?" Germany had started sucking on Italy's cock.

Italy found out that this was not a joke, this was serious.

"Don't it's dirty!" Italy said before, Germany's mouth was filled with semen.

"It's not dirty if it's you!" Germany said touching Italy's nipples, they had started to become very hard.

"Don't, it feels weird..." Italy was aroused by Germany's lovely hands.

"I love you, so much that I almost can't bare it!" Germany said thrusting his huge, sexy dick around Italy's ass.

"ah...ah...please, don't make it hurt!" Italy's face was so red that he could be mistaken for a tomato.

"It won't...I'd never make your first time hurt!" Germany said kissing Italy's cute face.

"OK, but if you make this hurt I'll swear to god, I'll leave this band!"

Germany putted his dick inside Italy's ass. "ah, sorry. I promised it wouldn't hurt..." Germany looked at Italy, "ah...ah...ah, it feels so good..." Germany was pleased about what he heard of Italy's mouth and started pounding a little harder.

"It's so tight, it feels like it's melting!" Germany looked at Italy once more, he looked like he enjoyed it, and he was, he was enjoying to be hard pounded inside his ass by Germany.

"I love you!" Germany said again, "I love you too, ah...ah" Germany and Italy tongued kissed. "I'm going to cum!" Germany said, still inside of Italy. "Don't inside..." Italy didn't have the time to tell Germany the rest, before Germany came inside of Italy.

"Nghaaaaa, it feels so weird...but it also feels kinda good..." Italy said cumming himself of the delighted feeling.

"I love you, Italy!"

The cum was running down Italy's legs, that made Germany horny again. "I'm sorry about that..."Germany kissed Italy, "I love you too!" Germany saw Italy get dressed, he was blushing like hell, his ears was even red. "I wanna do it again.." Italy said blushing. "sure, but could it wait until we are home, I think I saw someone see us, when I sucked you off!"

Italy didn't need anymore details from Germany, they walked closely to each other holding hands. To bad for the fan girl, who was sitting behind the bushes with a awfully nosebleed!


End file.
